Underlying
by Oscuriti
Summary: After an apocalyptic phase in Earth's history, a new organization has taken shape. They're called scavengers. Comprised of elite warriors who hope to restore the world to utopia. (SetoxSerenity)
1. Prologue

Prologue – A New Beginning

We all knew this day would come, but we never expected that it would come so soon. Mankind has finally done it, through constant warfare and hatred, they have succeeded in eliminating their race from the planet…well almost.

After this apocalyptic stage in human history some humans were left. Confused and tired, they decided to band together in small tribes. It was inevitable that these tribes would become involved in conflict. Humans never learn, do they? After coming to the brink of destruction they resume the activities that had led them there in the first place.

Through all of the chaos, there arose a new race. They're called scavengers. Comprised of elite warriors and bounty hunters that act as the primary peacekeeping force in this chaotic new world. Often they are sent on missions to search for remaining pieces of technology from the old way of life, in hopes of restoring peace and order to the world.

A fiery redhead and a glacier-like brunette have quickly become the best scavengers in the world. But there is more to these scavengers than what meets they eye.


	2. Confident

**Chapter 1 – Confident**

"How many left?" A deep, confident voice questioned.

"Just one," there was a short pause, "And it's coming for us." When the second statement was said, the owner's voice contained a great deal of fear and trepidation. You could feel the fear washing off the person in gigantic waves, not that the person's leader, Seto Kaiba, actually noticed.

Seto Kaiba smirked and then said one word, "Perfect."

Suddenly, a great wind started. The wind beat upon their faces and reached deep within their souls, engulfing them in fear. All the members of the group scattered; they ran as fast as they could; they didn't know where they were going, all they knew was that they were going to get away from the hurricane-force winds. All of them were engulfed in flames. Their screams of agony and terror did nothing to shake the confidence of Kaiba, who was only person that had stayed in one place. His arrogance and confidence stood strong and proud, nothing could damage them.

A dark shadow passed overhead and a terrible roar that reached for your bones was heard. Cutting through the night sky was a dragon; its powerful wings beat furiously against the air. It could sense that there was one human being left, but could not see it. Feeling that it would be useless to search for something it couldn't see, the dragon landed about 50 feet away from Kaiba.

Dragons are smart creatures; their highly developed minds rival that of a human's. This dragon decided to wait for Kaiba to move; it knew that he would have to move eventually and until then it would wait. Seto Kaiba was an experienced scavenger, the lean muscles on his body attested to this fact, and knew what the dragon was doing. He knew, but was not worried. Life had given him many obstacles before, but none of them managed to stop him. He had made it through hell; he was certainly going to make it through this. Seto Kaiba wasn't going to let an overly large lizard get in his way.

"I'm not going to die here. I have a brother to protect," it was a barely audible declaration, but the dragon heard it. It started turning towards the source of the voice.

Kaiba fired an arrow and watched it soar through the air, heading straight for its target. The next thing the dragon knew, there was a sharp pain in its heart and fire seemed to course through its veins. A hi-tech arrow protruded from the dragon's leather-like skin; it was quickly poisoning the dragon. When the dragon fell to the ground with a thud, Seto Kaiba stood there and smirked triumphantly.

"These dragons are getting easier to kill every day." Kaiba sighed; killing just didn't give him the same rush it used to. "Well, so much for that mission."

And then he melted into the shadows and he was gone.

Gone, but not unseen. "It appears, that you have the capacity kill many, Kaiba," it was a soft feminine voice that echoed above the rooftops. The voice was filled with an authoritative air. Then, with a flip of her fiery red hair, she disappeared into the night. The only evidence of the previous happenings was the dragon's carcass, which would be devoured by a variety ravenous animals within a few days.


End file.
